one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach vs Roserade
Final Round. Destiny. Made to fight one another in this tournament. Which of these warriors will emerge a champion? (Note: The backstory of Roserade for all the fights she has been through on this tournament is made by ZackAttackX, he made Roserade's fight more awesome with the backstory and plot! Make sure to go give him a check-out guys!) Hello, ZombieSlayer23 here. The finale of The Lurking Shadow Tournament is going to be epic! I have found the perfect music for this fight, not only that but a pretty good setting, pretty long, and more! I don't really know these characters, (The 2 characters in this tournament besides Frank I don't know about xD), so I had to look more about them. I don't play either of the games they come from, but I like them as characters (Mostly Coach). Hope you all enjoy the finale, It's going to be epic! Description Left 4 Dead vs Pokemon! Finale of The Lurking Shadow Tournament! Who will walk away a champion?! Pre Fight Location: Willamette Mall - Dead Rising. "CRUD" Coach yelled after a Poison Sting from Roserade left him poisoned. He turned around and saw the bouquet Pokemon glaring at him. All she saw was Coach putting the final bullet in Frank's head, so to her, Coach was a villain who needed to be taken care of. "Well, I'll be damned. Even the plants are trying to kill me." Coach complained. He grabbed a Pecha Berry, declaring that "This shit'll help!" and ate it to cure the poison. "All good now." he said to himself. Coach pulled out his autoshotgun and pointed it at the Pokemon. Roserade prepared to fight, knowing that this was another 'fated battle' that Mewtwo had mentioned. Somehow, she felt as though these fights were coming to a close... EVERYTHING ENDS NOW! FIGHT! Melee Coach opened fire with his autoshotgun, which the Bouquet Pokemon avoided with her superior speed and reflexes, allowing her to maneuver around the survivor and fire an Energy Ball. Coach, hardly surprised at this point, whipped out his baseball bat and swatted the attack back at its sender. Roserade punched through it, knowing it wouldn't deal a lot of damage, but Coach rushed in and swung for the fences. The first swing caught Roserade on the arm, the second she was able to duck. She then used Poison Jab, delivering a powerful punch to Coach's gut. The survivor grunted in pain, then switched back to his autoshotgun and re-opened fire. Roserade had very little time to prepare, but was able to run into a nearby clothes shop. Coach pursued, shotgun in hand. Roserade ducked behind a shelf, waiting for Coach to come past. When he did, the Bouquet Pokemon flipped the shelf over, trying to bury Coach underneath it. "SHIT!" announced Coach, diving away. While he managed to steer clear of the shelf, Roserade did not give him time to recover, as she unleashed Frustration upon Coach... or so she hoped to. Coach clocked her out of the air with the side of his shotgun, which sent Roserade tumbling into a clothes rack. Coach began unloading with shotgun blast after shotgun blast, which Roserade had to use Protect to block. Once Coach stopped to reload, Roserade burst out with Petal Blizzard, charging at Coach. Coach dropped his shotgun and pulled out his baseball bat again. "I'm gonna beat that plant's ass!" he promised, swinging for her. Coach swung his bat with a heavy swing, having the bat crash into Roserade's stomach. Roserade was catapulted into the wall, making a dent. The pokemon was unable to use her Petal Blizzard. As Coach saluted the Pokemon and lifted his baseball bat into the air, Roserade activated Protect. With one deadly swing, Coach blasted his bat at Roserade. CRACK! The bat shattered into pieces, leaving Coach to stand in shock. What just happened? Roserade dropped to the ground, breathing and on her knees. She quickly picked herself up after some time and glared at the murderer. "We'll end this quick..." ''thought Roserade. (Queue: RWBY: I Burn, 0:34-1:43) Shot after shot, Coach kept blasting shots at Roserade. The pokemon easily dodged them with Protect until she reached Coach. With a combo of kicks and punches, Roserade caused Coach to slam into the ground and roll over. On the ground, Coach hurled a grenade at Roserade. The grenade rolled under Roserade, but Roserade quickly flipped backwards! '''BOOM!' Coach kept firing grenades in Roserade's direction, but the Pokemon kept dodging the grenades by flipping backwards. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "That's it...." ''Roserade thought. Roserade summoned Sludge Bomb and chucked it at Coach. Coach was hit directly in the face, causing the Zombie Slayer to cough and take damage. "'I'M NOT GONNA DIE BY A PLANT!" roared Coach. Coach placed the gun butt-first forward and fired multiple shots. This caused him to blast at the Pokemon, but Roserade was ready. Before Coach could slash Roserade with his knife, Roserade summoned Toxic Spikes. The Spikes struck Coach, causing Coach to stop his slashes at Roserade and crash into the ground. Coach slammed his first into the ground and hurled his knife at Roserade. Roserade was struck in the arm, causing the Pokemon to gasp in shock. But before long, Roserade chucked the knife out of her arm and used Grassy Terrain to heal the pain. "'''What?" '''asked Coach in shock. "''He's clueless isn't he...." ''thought Roserade. Roserade grabbed another Sludge Bomb and chucked it at Coach. The bomb rolled directly in front of Coach's head, causing Coach to widen his eyes and wait for the pain to start. '''BOOM! (Music Stops...) Roserade dropped to the ground, exhausted from the fight. As she started to walk away in search for water, a bullet pierced her leg. BLAM! Roserade crashed into the ground, gripping her leg as tightly as she could. As she summoned Grassy Terrain, another bullet caused her to blast away from the Terrain and crash into a small log. She saw a figure, who she thought was Coach. It was him. He wasn't finished yet. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cs5_eLp8CI&t=103s (Queue: RWBY: I Burn, 2:36-3:04)] Coach puled out his knife, swinging heavy blows at Roserade as the Pokemon slowly picked herself up. She was hit with a devastating swing by Coach's knife, making the Pokemon fall back to the ground. She noticed that the log had a hole that Roserade could fit through, and Roserade lunged through the hole before Coach could shoot her head. Coach growled and started shooting at the log like a maniac. Roserade crawled as fast as she could through the log, until she reached the exit and snuck up behind Coach. She chucked another Sludge Bomb at Coach, but the Zombie Slayer whacked the Bomb back at Roserade. Roserade was smacked in the face by the attack, causing her to drop to the ground. Coach used this as his chance to strike both of Roserade's arms with his knife before leaping backwards and chucking a Pipe Bomb nearby Roserade. "NO!" thought Roserade. Roserade tried to crawl away from the attack, but the Pipe Bomb exploded, causing Roserade to rise up into the air as the grenade exploded. K.O! Roserade was blown away by the force of the Pipe Bomb and tumbled into the plaza. Coach stood over her, shotgun in hand. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Roserade's pack rushed in front of him. "Oh, you've gotta be shittin' me!" Coach huffed, grabbing a Molotov. Before he could throw the Molotov and burn them all alive, the bottle was taken from him by some kind of telekinetic grip. "What the f-?" Coach began, but remembered all the other crazy shit he'd gone through. Mewtwo then appeared in front of him, facing Roserade. "You have misunderstood this human. He had done no wrong." Mewtwo explained. Roserade hinted at the body of Frank West, but Mewtwo shook his head. "He had what was coming to him. You have no business being here." Breloom helped Roserade up, while Mewtwo turned his attention to Coach. "Thank you for sparing them." he said. Coach couldn't help but smile. "Fo' sho'!" he replied. He approached Roserade and handed her a pack of Pain Pills. "This shit'll help!" he said to her. Roserade was hesitant at this point, but took them anyway. Coach nodded. "Ain't no shame in getting some help." he said. Roserade took the pills and recovered health. "You may start hurtin' in a bit, so keep an eye out for first aid." he said helpfully. With a nod of appreciation, Roserade and her crew made their way out of the mall. Mewtwo looked back at Coach. "It is unusual to encounter a human with as much heart as you do. Just who are you exactly?" he asked. With a smirk, Coach replied with "My friends call me Coach. I guess y'all can do the same." Mewtwo nodded. "Coach. Your name, your face, your kindness, I will remember." he said as he teleported away, leaving Coach on his own, left with nothing but the memories of all his crazy encounters. "This is some crazy ass world we live in now." Conclusion This tournament's winner is... Coach!!! Votes Who wins? Coach: 12 Votes Roserade: 3 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 9 Votes Death: 6 Votes Something... :P Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Pokemon vs LFD2' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:Tournament Finale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees